


opening act, headliner, afterparty

by sweetie (Marnie)



Series: FFXV A/B/O AUs [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Gladiolus Amicitia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Face-Sitting, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Noctis Lucis Caelum, Overstimulation, mentioned Prompto/Noct if that's not your thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marnie/pseuds/sweetie
Summary: Noctis' usual heat partner, Prompto, is away. Gladio offers to help him relax in the days leading up to his heat.





	opening act, headliner, afterparty

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for this prompt on the Kink Meme:  
> "Intersex omega Noct getting eaten out by Gladio and it's ridiculous. Multiple orgasms, squirting, overstimulation, etc. And Gladio doesn't stop until Noct finally passes out from it.
> 
> (Gladio can be an alpha, omega or beta, doesn't matter to me. Just want him eating Noct out until Noct's crying and screaming from how good it is, and eventually passing out)
> 
> Bonus if it's Noct's first time getting oral (doesn't have to be his first time having sex) and he never thought much of it until now"
> 
> i hope you like this, op!
> 
> title from outkast's moving cool, which is groovy but entirely unrelated. i'm shit at thinking of titles and i haven't slept

“Come on,” Gladio says, when Noctis shyly closes his legs for the umpteenth time. “don’t be like that, it’s just me.”

“That’s exactly why I—”

Noctis’ response trails off into a yelp, because Gladio has grasped his hips and pulled him swiftly down the length of his bed, hoping to startle Noctis into releasing his defensive position.

When he’s this close, his legs are resting against Gladio’s chest, thighs still tightly clasped together, but Gladio can smell his arousal regardless, heady and fresh. Evidently, he enjoyed that display of strength.

“Don’t tell me you never let Prompto taste you. I thought omegas always did that when they help each other out.” Gladio says, rubbing a comforting hand up and down Noctis’ torso. His nipples, dusky pink, are pebbled. Gladio brushes one of the sensitive nubs with his thumb, letting out a low rumble in response to Noctis’ shuddering moan. Sensitive. His heat isn’t far.

“I prefer it the other way around.” Noctis says, lips quirking.  
  
In all honesty, that’s not hard for Gladio to imagine. Noctis has always been a loving, giving kind of person, in his own quiet kind of way. It makes sense that he’d be one to put his all into making sure Prompto makes it through his heats.

It makes some base instinct in Gladio rear its head—some Alpha impulse to provide and protect and satisfy. Amicita training had trained him to ignore these impulses, and Crownsguard training had solidified it. Here in this moment, however, when he’s set to serve the prince he’s been sworn to his entire life, Gladio allows himself to revel in it for just a bit.

“Well, so do I.” Gladio hums.

“That doesn’t make any sense.” Noctis tells him, likely just to be contrary.

“You know what I meant, brat.” Gladio says. His voice sounds entirely too fond for his liking.

It takes a bit more maneuvering, but Gladio eventually gets Noctis to spread his legs. Gladio presses his hands onto Noctis’ warm, damp things, pushing them against the mattress so that the prince is spread wide. His cock is half-hard where it rests against his belly, and the folds tucked below his sac are glistening.

Gladio’s arousal feels tight and heavy in his jeans, but he ignores it in favor of leaning down for a kiss. Noctis sighs when their lips touch, tilting his head to give better access. He nips playfully at Gladio’s lips, bites down when he pulls away. It’s a tiny little thing, but so fucking sexy that Gladio wants to slide in right then and there, palm the Omega’s cock and stroke his clit as he fucks deep, bringing them both to completion.

Instead, he kisses down Noctis’ neck, nosing at the untouched gland just below the curve of his jaw. Noctis’ warm hands flutter about his head and shoulders, settling when Gladio ducks low and takes one pebbled nipple into his mouth.

“Ahh, Gladio,” Noctis gasps. It sounds almost like a question.

He pauses. “Good?”

“Good, yeah, good. Just—go slow.” Noctis pleads, squirming in place.

Gladio soothes him with a brisk rub of his flank, fascinated by the shifting of bone beneath taut skin. Noctis is powerful, can carry large swords and punch as hard as anyone. He is by no means delicate, but there’s a litheness to his frame, and a softness in his hips.

Gladio’s other hand moves between Noctis’ spread things, taking Noctis’ shaft in hand. He feels satisfyingly heavy in Gladio’s grip. Noctis releases a gravelly moan, nails digging into the meat of Gladio’s shoulders.

“Relax.” Gladio says.

When he moves his hand from Noctis’ cock, now fully hard, he is rewarded with a particularly wretched noise. It’s pitched high—that classic whine that even the most strong-willed omegas cannot suppress, and from that sound alone Gladio knows that he shouldn’t tease.

Gladio slides the pad of his pointer finger through Noctis wet folds, using his spare hand to press down on Noctis’ belly when the prince rides the touch with a cry of need.

“Please,” he says, weakly.

Gladio slides off of the bed completely, pulling Noctis forward until his legs are dangling off the edge. He props Noctis legs up onto his shoulders, pausing to kiss at the sweaty crease of skin between leg and thigh, and then kisses his way down to Noctis’ wet slit. He pauses to breathe the scent of him in, before reaching up to spread his lips and lick him from cunt to clit. Noctis smacks weakly at Gladio’s arms, groaning deeply in his chest.

The taste of him bursts on Gladio’s tongue. A growl builds before he can stop it, so he directs his lips to the skin covering Noctis’ hard clit, wraps his lips around it, and sucks, letting the vibrations seep into his skin.

Before long, Noctis is twitching against him. He’s a bit too far from coherence to listen to any commands, otherwise Gladio would tell him to touch himself. As it is, all it takes is a gentle squeeze to his sac before he’s keening out his pleasure through clenched teeth, cock pulsing streams of cum onto his chest. Gladio slides a finger inside Noctis’ cunt, where he’s contracting so strongly that his body nearly pushes Gladio’s finger back outside. He thrusts in each time the contractions ease, curling his finger forward.

He doesn’t quite find what he’s looking for, but he is rewarded with another orgasm from his prince. This one is strong enough that Noctis pushes him away with frantic hands. Gladio relents, crawling back up onto the bed to pull him close. Noctis throws a leg over Gladio’s thigh and clings to him like a limpet, gasping into Gladio’s collarbone.

“How you feeling?” Gladio asks, unable to keep the smug timbre from his voice.

As if he senses how pleased Gladio is, Noctis nips at Gladio’s skin. His nose seems to find its way near Gladio’s own scent gland, where it lingers, blunt little teeth grazing over the skin but never penetrating like Gladio knows he probably wants to.

“I’m okay,” Noctis hums.

His stinging bites soften into exploratory kisses, trailing the length of Gladio’s tattoos and his strong chest. His warm tongue passes over one of Gladio’s nipples, quick and fluttering. Gladio stops him by leaning down for a kiss. Noctis accepts easily, his tongue sweeping in to taste himself in Gladio’s mouth. He moans into the kiss, squirming.

“Again?” Gladio asks, fingers poking at the slight curve of Noctis’ hip.

“Yeah,” Noctis replies, with no hesitation. “yeah, okay. Please.”

This time Gladio lets him set the pace, guiding one of Noctis’ hands to his head. He pushes a pillow underneath Noctis’ bottom, and wastes no time before thrusting two fingers inside his twitching entrance. He’s so wet that two of Gladio’s thick fingers slide inside without resistance. Gladio licks into him, tongue dipping into his labia, toying at the sensitive folds of skin surrounding his clit. It’s poking out from underneath its hood by just the smallest bit, needy and pink, but Gladio ignores it for now.

Noctis is lazily pumping his cock, his eyes trained on Gladio’s face. His hips are circling in a slow but jerky grind, trying to find the right rhythm to fuck himself on Gladio’s fingers. Gladio curls them every now and then, searching for that spot, brushing against the sensitive areas inside, and it pulls startled little sighs from Noctis’ lips each time, throwing off his pace.

Finally, Gladio gives Noctis’ exposed clit an experimental lick, his fingers stroking against his walls—catching on that rough patch of flesh within—and Noctis comes like a shot, clenching so hard that Gladio’s fingers really are expelled this time. His feet kick out, a heel catching painfully on the middle of his back, but he keeps going, spelling nonsense words onto the nub in his mouth with single-minded determination.

Noctis is chanting _don’tstopdon’tstopdon’tstop_ , his back arched from his rumpled sheets, hips bucking into Gladio’s face.

He can’t tell if Noctis is trembling through one long orgasm or multiple small ones, but he has to restrain him with his hands before he bucks them both off of the bed. The slick gushing from his body is hot on Gladio’s lips and chin, dripping onto the sheets below, and it isn’t until Noctis pushes him away yet again that Gladio realizes what’s happened.

“What the fuck. What the _fuck_ ,” Noctis gasps. His eyes are red with unshed tears, and after a beat his stomach twitches and he lets out another wheezing curse. One of his hands is covered in his own spend, which he glances at before carelessly wiping it off on the sheets.

“You okay?” Gladio asks. He sticks his fingers into his mouth, and then wipes his arm over his lips and chin.

Noctis has the curve of each wrist pressed into his eyes. He’s laid out on the bed, legs splayed, lips pursed.

There is something endearing about this sight—the usually calm prince of Lucis fucked out on his bed, gasping and wheezing in tender distress. Gladio wants to capture this image somehow, wishes that he had Prompto’s skill with cameras or maybe Ignis’ scarily photographic memory.

“No! What the hell was that?” Noctis demands, wiping at his eyes. Gladio props himself up between Noctis’ thighs, carefully pressing the weight of his body onto his front. It’s a comforting tactic that has never failed on his previous omega partners. It works like a charm on Noctis, who calms immediately and snuffles into Gladio’s neck, fingers scratching at his scalp until a lazy hum builds in Gladio’s chest.

“I made you squirt,” Gladio smirks.

Noctis is already flushed, but his ears redden, and so do some parts of his neck, and his thighs squeeze Gladio’s hips. “Oh, damn.”

“Do you want me to do it again?”

“No. Yes. Maybe? I don’t fucking know.”

This surprises a laugh out of Gladio. “While you decide, I’ll go get you some water.”

Noctis fights this loss of warmth, clings to him Gladio tightly as his weak limbs will allow, but eventually he lays out on the bed with a huff, staring dazedly up at the ceiling. Thankfully the minifridge is only in the next room over. When Gladio returns, Noctis guzzles half the drink down, thrusts the bottle into Gladio’s face until he finishes the rest, and says that he wants to ride Gladio’s face.

So Gladio lays down, freeing his cock from his jeans. He hisses when the air hits turgid flesh. His knot is close to popping—there is swelling at the base of his shaft. Curiously, Noctis squeezs at it, and when a pearly drop of precum oozes from Gladio’s tip, he leans down and licks it away.

“Nope. None of that, Princess. Don’t start something you can’t finish.”

Noctis has enough wits about him to shoot Gladio a challenging look, but the heat fever is nearly upon him and he evidently wants to be licked more than he wants to argue, so he throws a leg over Gladio’s chest and shimmies up so that Gladio can situate him where he needs him. Gladio steadies him with hands on the back of supple thighs, and when Noctis is comfortable the other hand reaches for his cock, gripping it tightly to stem the wave of arousal that spreads through him when Noctis lowers himself onto Gladio’s waiting tongue.

He gives a languid lick along Noctis’ labia, reveling in the subtle tremble of Noctis’ thighs.

Noctis is hard again—omegas don’t need much time between orgasms before they’re ready to go again—and stroking himself in tandem with each cautious rock of his hips. Gladio flattens his tongue, slowly laving it from cunt to clit, pausing when Noctis lets out a low noise and rolls his hips experimentally. He has grown greedy. Deep, languid moans spill forth, heightening when Gladio sucks his clit into his mouth, and easing when he lets up and pulls swollen folds between his lips.

He reaches beneath, spreading Noctis wide, increasing his pace. Noctis whimpers, presumably at the feeling of being exposed, and the shifting of his hips increases until he has settled into a continuous roll, one hand slamming onto the headboard.

“Gladio, I’m close,” he announces, hoarsely.

Gladio moans against his flesh, releasing his cock to fuck two fingers into Noctis’ fluttering cunt as he flicks his tongue against the prince’s clit.

Noctis comes with a choked sob, curling forward until his forehead hits the headboard with a dull thud. His cock spurts over his fisted fingers, painting his skin white once again. Cum gushes from his cunt, flowing over Gladio’s chin and neck and onto the sheets below. Gladio watches closely make sure he’s okay. Noctis’ eyes are tightly shut, his mouth rounded and open, letting out tinny puffs of air.

Gladio licks at him until he rises on his knees. He’s about to ask after the prince’s health, but then he’s turning around on shaky legs, leaning over, and sucking Gladio’s length into his mouth, his wet hand resting on where his knot is nearly bulging. His other hand digs into Gladio’s thigh, where there are sure to be crescent-shaped marks come morning.

Gladio curses, his hands rubbing briskly at Noctis’ flanks as he works his hot, wet mouth over Gladio’s cock, pausing to lick at the veins along the side and flick over his head. He warns Noctis when he’s close, which only makes Noctis suck harder, and before long he’s coming into the omega’s mouth, his knot growing to its full size in his hands. Noctis squeezes it in pulses, milking him for all he’s worth.

Gladio kisses at his buttock in thanks, slides his tongue down towards his cunt in a silent question. Noctis moans and presses back against his mouth, pressing his face into Gladio’s thigh.

It doesn’t take much to make him come again, and he doesn’t squirt this time, but he does whine sweetly into Gladio’s skin, biting down, his clit jumping under Gladio’s tongue. Gladio gently swats at Noctis’ ass, chuckling at the tired groan he gets in reply, and rubs at the light pink imprint left behind.

He manuvers the exhausted omega onto his back, rolling him to a clean spot on the sheets. He shimmies out of his jeans and underwear and stumbles to the en suite to get a wet cloth to clean them both off with. When he returns, Noctis is in a deep sleep, snoring lightly into a hastily assembled nest of pillows. Gladio shakes his head.

Seems about right.

 

**Author's Note:**

> blease let me know what you think & let me know about any leftover mistakes!  
> :-* :-* :-* (those are smoochies because i'm full of love)


End file.
